


No Contrary Evidence

by QueenZeal



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenZeal/pseuds/QueenZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"leorio probably loves eating ass i mean is there any evidence that he doesn't"<br/>Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Contrary Evidence

“Where is…your room?”  
Leorio swallows. His throat has never felt quite so dry. It’s so deep in the night there’s little chance of anyone seeing them in the hotel foyer, but Leorio can’t help but feel anxious. Whether that is because he can’t bare the full intensity of Kurapika’s expression and is looking for an excuse to look elsewhere, or because Kurapika kissed him so hard it felt like it must have been visible through walls, well—maybe 50/50?  
“What about dinner?” Leorio asks.  
Kurapika clenches a handful of Leorio’s shirt, breathing in hard.  
“I’m not hungry.”  
Leorio’s never seen Kurapika this ferocious outside of a fight. It worries him. But, on the other hand: Leorio has never seen Kurapika this ferocious.  
“It’s on the 17th floor. Elevator?” says Leorio.

 

In the elevator Kurapika’s a mess; Leorio’s pinned to the wall before his lips can part to make small talk. Leorio likes to talk when he’s nervous.

But Kurapika really doesn’t. So he’s not letting him.

It's mostly not words, exactly, but this is definitely the most noise Leorio has ever heard Kurapika make at one. Kurapika says little but listens closely. Leorio can tell he's listening because he always finds the most perfect thing to say, the thing that makes him wonder why he needs so many words to half-say something Kurapika can in so few.

In contrast, this Kurapika is desperately pressing against him, moaning in his mouth and panting   
for breath like he's so upset he has to come up for air he's almost in tears. It’s a pretty thrilling change of pace.

Kurapika gasps as Leorio pins him against the wall. It’s so thrilling Leorio almost doesn’t know what to do. For a moment, he just looks. Kurapika flushed and looking shameless doesn’t come very often. It’s hard to remember this is really him.

“You’re so quiet, Leorio,” says Kurapika.  
“Ha. Don’t you always say I talk too much?”  
“I’m lying.”  
“Haha. Wait. Seriously?”  
Kurapika smiles.  
“I like when you talk. Or I wouldn’t let you so much,” says Kurapika.  
He glances away, for a moment.  
“But talking isn’t…what I want right now,” says Kurapika.   
Leorio swallows.

“Fill my head up,” says Kurapika. ”I don’t want to think today.”  
“Hey, Kurapika, are you okay? I mean, are you really okay?” asks Leorio, and he feels Kurapika go limb.  
“You frustrate me. You vex me. You make me laugh. You distract me. It’s annoying. And then I miss it,” says Kurapika. “You know, until I’m finished, nothing should make me waver. But…”  
Kurapika sighs. “But i’m wavering. So let me get it all out now. I’ll be fine again tomorrow, but right now just let m—mphh?”  
Leorio pushes Kurapika to the wall so hard and so fast for a moment it felt like his body had no weight at all.   
“Leo, what—“  
“You just told me to not let you think! So, so that’s what I’m doing, okay?”  
Kurapika breathes in, smiles.  
“Oh, Leo—mmmm…”  
“Oh no you don’t. It’s not like I’m going to give you the chance to talk, either,” says Leorio.

Leorio tears off Kurapika’s shirt, uses it to keep his hands firmly tied above his head, and pulls him down to the floor. He kisses, Kurapika’s neck, his chest, his belly, his thighs, so tenderly Kurapika shivers and so roughly he screams. He’s got Kurapika gasping for more, but through Leorio’s fingers in his mouth it’s more of just a lusty yelp.

Kurapika’s weak to attention on his thighs; it’s close enough to what he wants he can’t help squirming even more, and normally he’s too composed to beg, so Leorio finds it fun to get him to show even just a little of what he wants. But now, Kurapika’s screaming “eat me out please,” and it’s hard to misinterpret that, even mumbled, when Kurapika his face is in the floor and his butt is arched up in the air.

Leorio grabs Kurapika’s butt, squeezes hard enough to leave red streaks. Kurapika wiggles and moans while he’s getting eaten out; he can’t stand how good it feels, but it also can’t bring him quite all the way, until it feels like he’s going to die and can’t remember a life before or after feeling this close to coming and not being able to. It’s perfect. It’s exactly what he wants to lose his mind in. It’s enough for now.


End file.
